


Hands Tied

by DeCarabas



Series: Fugitives Together [31]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M, but no chains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: For the prompt: "This isn't for me." Working out the kinks regarding that one MOTA banter.





	Hands Tied

Hawke is dubious, his eyes fixed on the sturdy bedposts; uncomfortable, he says, with playing at putting any apostate in chains, never mind—

Never mind what, Anders doesn’t wait to hear. He has to kiss him for that.

“I do like it. I promise.”

But that’s all right. No chains. Hawke’s hands around his wrists, though, and the way Hawke catches his lip between his teeth as he looks down at him, eyes dark, that’s just fine. _Just you and me_ , Anders says. Questioning, reassuring.

And with his hands trapped, there’s nowhere for his magic to go, swirling and restless.

It’s an illusion. He could get free if he wanted to, Hawke pinning his arms over his head with only the barest pressure. But it’s real, too. Hawke’s own magic hums in his head, a song only he and Justice get to hear, and it’s safe, he can let go. Forget about control for a moment.

Blue haze over his vision, and Hawke just murmurs _there you are_.


End file.
